It is conventional practice to place identification tags on the ears of livestock in a herd. These tags are usually of the hang type which are fixed at one point to a lower portion of the ear and hang downwardly therefrom. It has been found that, in time, these hang tags are lost, due principally to the snagging of the tags in bushes or other objects in the field, which pull the tag from the ear.
Other tags have been designed, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,376,223 wherein a tag is secured wholly within the ear of the animal, the tag including a plate, the two opposite ends of which are provided with prongs which pass through the ear and are secured to a keeper plate. However, this tag is not designed to assume the contour of the portion of the ear to which it is attached, nor does it afford the type of securing means which will possitively preclude disengagement from the tag ear.